Changes Come Differences Die
by XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: Set during and after the bionic show down. It has been only a week sense Chase's horrible death. Everyone has seemed to move on. Everyone that is except Bree. And she finds comfort in the one person that she least expects.
1. Dead

** A/N: I'm gonna start something a bit different. While I am thinking of what to write about for "Do You Believe Me Now", here is a team story. Every Even Chapter would be written by AllAmericanSlurp. I'll be writing the odd number chapters. And we both do not own labrats.**

"Say goodbye Chase!" Marcus shouted.

Marcus kicked Chase's fingers over the edge of the catwalk and Bree had to turn away as she heard her brother scream as he fell, his body burnned to nothing but ashes. He was dead…no. No! She couldn't believe he was dead. Adam hadn't realized it yet and yelled.

"Got it!" He shouted and the doors closed after Chase's body turned to ashes.

Douglas looked over and this gave Donald enough time to jump down and crush the remote. He would be sad about Chase's death later. He just needed to get his children out of there. He couldn't help but notice that when Douglas dropped the remote, Marcus had hesitated for a minute. That could be a problem.

When Bree, Adam, and Mr. Davenport were out of the house, they looked over and saw that Leo had just woken up from getting knocked out. He granted and climbed out of the bushes. He got up in his feet and looked around.

"What happened? Did we…did we win?" He asked sensing the heaviness in the air. Leo also wasn't fully aware that Chase wasn't with them.

"Let's just go home," Donald had told his son. "I have to tell you and Tasha something," He added his voice cracking.

Leo nodded and followed his family. He didn't need an explanation. He knew very well, that Chase didn't make it.

As soon as they got home, Tasha hugged all four of them…wait, four? She bit her lip fearing the worst.

"Where's…where's Chase?" She asked.

They all put their heads down not wanting to tell her the news.

"Chase is dead," Donald told her.

He brought his family in for a hug trying to be strong for them even though he had tears in his eyes. Even if Chase wasn't technically his own, he still treated him like a son and cared about him just as much.

After the hug, Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Everyone…" He started. "Look, let's go to bed…try to get some sleep." He muttered going to the kitchen to get his self an ice pack.

Everyone mumbled an alright and headed to their rooms.

Later on that night, Donald couldn't sleep. He walked down to the lab and watched as the children slept in their capsules. He looked to the third empty one where Chase should have been.

_ I could have saved him…_ He thought to his self.

He turned around when he heard the elevator door open. It was Tasha.  
"You can't sleep either?" She asked him.

Donald sighed and shook his head "I should have done something. I could have saved him I'm sure," He said.

Tasha sighed not sure what to say to comfort her husband. She was feeling grief as well. These may have been only her step children but she treated them like her own. After almost a half a year, she had grown to love them like her own.

_ "Donald! There are children living in our basement!" it was a combination between a shout and a whisper._

In reality, she felt Donald hugging her close to him. She didn't realize that she was crying.

When Bree heard the adults leave the lab, she waited a few minutes before getting out of her capsule. She couldn't sleep. Not after what happened today kept playing through her mind. She couldn't get the image of Chase dieing out of her mind. Well…she looked away but, she heard his body getting burnt to a crisp in the flame throwers…A few tears slipped down her face as she tried to gain her bearings. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

As the week passed, it seems that everyone has gone back to normal. Everyone that is except Bree. Yes, she did do her work, went to school…etc. But she found her self crying half the night.

On no particular night, Bree was wandering around the living room. She was up thinking, how could they all move on with their lives so quickly? Her brother died! How could they have moved on that quickly? She sighed and put her head in her hands frustrated that her family didn't even seem to care how she felt. She would think they would know something was up. But, no…they don't even try to ask how she was holding up. Then again, her older brother was oblivious to most anything that happened and her dad and younger brother had an ego larger then their height. But, even Tasha seemed to be moving on. Bree sighed and decided that she would go for a run. She quietly got dressed and slipped out of the house unnoticed.

As Bree super speeded down the sidewalk, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She piped.

Bree gasped when she saw who it was, Marcus. Marcus got up from where she knocked him over and she got in a defensive position.

"Hey, hey, I don't want to hurt you." He said putting his hands up in a 'I don't want to fight you' gesture.  
"Why aren't you with Douglas?" She snipped at him still in a fighting stance.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

Marcus looked at Bree. He had felt, for once, regret. Regret that he had killed her brother, regret that he had captured his "evil uncle Donald" as his dad called him. It may have taken him a week, but he finally realized that he was tired of being Douglas's puppet. Tired of doing his bidding, tired of not being good enough for him. Marcus remembered a time when he was nine.

_ Marcus was nine years old. He grunted as he was practicing with his super speed. He could now speed up to three hundred fifty miles per hour. But did Douglas care? No, of course not. Douglas was only satisfied when Marcus was pushed to his limits, were, sense he was an android , relatively limitless.  
_**A/N: Please give credit to AllAmericanSlurp for the above flashback scene.**

He read Bree's mind and could tell that she was frustrated with her family as well. Maybe this was what they had in common if it was only one thing.

"What do you want Marcus?" Bree asked.  
"Just want to talk, Plus, you bumped into me first," He said and crossed his arms looking at her.

Bree sighed and wondered why she didn't just super speed back home. She had the opportunity.

_ Just turn around and go home _She thought to her self.

But curiosity got the best of her. So, instead, she dropped her defensive mode.

"So, start talking," She said feeling that she may regret this in the end.  
"We are both frustrated with our parents and families aren't we?"  
She opened and closed her mouth. How did he know that? Then it occurred to her…telepathy. She found her self nodding slowly.  
"Yeah…I…guess."  
Why was she even agreeing with him? He was the enemy! But she looked into his eyes. They honestly looked regretful. Even if he was a good actor, this seemed genuine. She sighed. "How about going for a walk?" She offered.

**Now I know what you are thinking, this idea is very far fetched. But think about it. Remember when Marcus hesitated when Donald made Douglas drop the remote? Marcus could have easily used his super speed to get it. But he hessitated. That says something to me. And know when Donald said that Douglas created the children's bionics? He said nothing about Douglas being their biological father. **


	2. A Walk

**AllAmericanSlurp wrote the majority of this chapter. I'm just copying it, she is responsible! :)**  
"How about going for a walk?" She offered.

Marcus nodded and they started to walk. It was silent at first. Marcus was nervous. He was never the talkative type. At least admitting his feelings.

"So," Marcus said awkwardly. "So." He tried again and failed to start a conversation.

"What was your childhood like?" Bree asked simply out of curiosity. She hadn't warmed up to Marcus, not yet, buy she was still curious-what would have life been like with Douglas? What would have happened if Donald hadn't been able to rescue them from Douglas and they would have had to grow up as bionic soldiers and weapons?

Marcus looked away. "I-I…" He started.

Bree playfully shoved his shoulder. "You seem to have a hard time talking," she said.

Marcus looked away and Bree immediately felt responsible. "Hey, hey, Marcus… it's okay," She said thinking about the first time she'd met him and she'd say the exact same thing. But the circumstances were different then; he'd just been some average kid who played guitar. And now…she knew so much more about him…

"No," He said, "It's not. Douglas abandoned me. I'm on my own; your siblings hate me. Let's face it, Chase would love to kill me, right here, and right now, and Adam would be thinking about the most painful way to end me. But why does it matter?" He finished with a bitter laugh. "I'm going to be gone anyway, soon. There's no point in making my life happy. Because it is never going to end happy."  
"Bree was silent, and then said, "And this si why you wanted to talk?" She said. "Just to let the feelings come out?"  
Marcus never cried. Never. He had grown up learning to never cry. He wasn't crying now. But, it was a silent equivalent. No tears, no sobs. Just sadness. Bree rubbed Marcus on the shoulder.

"It's okay," She told him again. But, she knew how hollow that sounded. "Look, Marcus," She tried for a better approach. 'Wouldn't you rather leave happy then upset?"  
"I don't know what I want," He answered. "There's nothing that I could want now sense I had such a wonderful time with Douglas.

Oblivious to Marcus' sour attitude, Bree asked a question.

"Douglas treated you nicely?" She asked raising her eyebrows confused.

"No," Marcus said with sarcasm. "He rubbed rosewater on my ankles and served me honey and grapes all day,"

"I'm sorry," Bree apologized. Couldn't she think of anything better?

Marcus looked away and said "Look at that," and pointed with his right arm towards two teenagers, one boy, one girl, who were happily talking. "They're normal. They're not bionic super-humans that were torn apart. They're not androids that were programmed for sixteen years."  
"Do you want to go to a secluded area?" She asked.

But she didn't have to tell him why being alone from the rest of the world was good. Marcus had telepathy, and he laughed, one long, harsh laugh.

"Of course Bree. That would make us both feel better wouldn't it?"

Then, with out warning, he sped over there, daring Bree.

"Oh! It's on!" She said cheerfully, and then raced, neck and neck both at four hundred miles per hour, and they reached a cliff over looking the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

They both fell over laughing: maybe because using bionics just made them both feel happy. It was what made them-special.

"But, you're glad you have bionics?" Bree prodded once they stopped laughing.

Marcus nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. They're fun to have,"  
Bree marched on into sensitive territory.

"Do you ever feel that you could use them to express your emotions?"  
Marcus stared at her.

"No" Breee said quickly "I didn't mean that you take your anger out on us and kill us all. Just…you know, using speed to get ri of anger, like now, or, well… you know," She trailed off.

Marcus sighed, "I see where you are going with this; you want me to be open with you about how I feel. Now. Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt."  
Using his database, he opened his hand, and a holographic image popped out like a view screen.

"This was me," he said 'When I was five." It showed a happy little boy with brown hair who was tossing a rusted helicopter up and down "Dad-Douglas always had old helicopters that didn't work, and I could play with them. It was fun., you know? I didn't know what it was like to actually play, with soft cuddly toys. I wasted my childhood with rusty metals and creaking boards. I thought it was great," He finished.

"But," He continued. "Douglas-" Here, he threw up a glowing blue orb, and it turned into a scan of Douglas highlighting his body parts and personality "He never paid attention to me." The scan disappeared and a green holographic image reappeared, showing a young twenty-year-old Douglas screaming something at nine-year-old Marcus who was yelling back.

Bree strained to hear them "What are you saying?"  
Marcus accessed his bionic database, and recalled the memory. You're trash, " He started, 'You don't know how to do anything, and I might as well turn you into the government."  
And then, right then, he was engrossed in a flashback.

Sixteen year old Marcus was watching himself, seven years ago, from a dark corner of the catwalk. He folded his arms and watched Douglas beat himself up.

It's strange, he thought. Watching yourself get beat up even though yo can't feel any pain. And then, he heard those fateful words. The words that turned Marcus bitter, cold, indifferent. The words that made him evil.

'You're trash! You don't know how to do anything! I might as well turn you into the government."  
"Ah!" Marcus cried out in real life, in terror, "That."

Bree gently rubbed his back. "You okay? You yelled in terror. What happened? You zoned out on me…" But then she stopped. He was string off into the distance.

"I have to go," He said "Now."

He started walking away abruptly, but Bree ran up using her super speed and yanked his arm. "Marcus! Wait! You weren't done…"  
Marcus glared at her with his dark eyes that had once seemed soulless, and now-they were tortured. "I wasn't done," He agreed. "I don't think I will ever be done. Not in this world "  
Bree pulled harder. "But Marcus, I can help! You just have to open up!"  
"Marcus didn't look back. He read her thoughts. Why won't you open up? It can have been that bad! Tell me, tell me, and I can comfort you and you can feel like you belong in this world again. Just tell me.

"It is bad, Bree!" He shouted in rage, "It was horrible, it was terrible and it was awful. Just go! You can't help, it's too late." In blind wrath of the painful memories resurfacing, he levitated cars and began to throw them at he, anything to get her off his path. But Bree dodged them all and said

"Don't go! Marcus…" She paused. "Is this why you became spiteful? Hateful? Because of Douglas? You were treated poorly, abused, weren't you?" She asked.

Marcus didn't respond.

"And you took your anger out on the world because that was the only way to do it. You have a score to settle with the world and you have the bionics to do it. You felt the more you did evil, the better you felt. I get that. Doing bad things gives you a thrill, a rush of exhilaration."  
Marcus looked up and raised all of the cars that lay behind Bree with his hand and held them above her. "Go on," He said.

Bree looked up at the cars that he seemed to be threatening to drop if she didn't continue.

"But, that's not what life is about, it's what we do, to share, to save, that preserve us all. It's what makes us humane, weather you're human or android. It's what makes us who we are."  
He lowered the cars over her head slowly. "I'm not convinced," He said.

Bree thought about panicking, but then said "I know you're holding back. And, it's easy to do. So easy to hold back. But there are better things to do in your life! You can bury those memories even further, but it won't help. Just get them out! It will feel much better to let your feelings out and you'll be free. You'll be new."  
A Honda's tailpipe was two feet above her head and Marcus stared at her the same way he had before he kicked Chases' remaining two fingers that were worth his life, which had been gone. And Bree understood everything, as if the telepathy was reversed, and his feelings cast out on everyone.

"This is why you killed Chase, isn't it" Bree asked carefully choosing her words.

"Because he enjoyed life. Because he had a loving family and a home. Because he knew what it was like to save the world, and to feel the responsibility for it. And he could think. He had thought, 'This is the greatest feeling in the world'. And you want to feel that don't you? You want to know what it's like to feel good, and pure."  
The tail pipe rested on an invisible cushion of air, six inches above her hair.

"I know you're good in there somewhere, Marcus. All you have to do is let it show." She came even closer to him and the tailpipe didn't follow. Then, all the cars dropped to the ground.

"Let it show," He repeated. It was a foreign concept. But maybe, maybe, he could do it. And then they began to lean in. Then, something Shattered Bree's world.

"Bree!" A voice shouted breaking the fragile bubble-like moment of her world.


	3. Missing

**To my guest reviewer, I did publiah ch 2 already before. But I accidentally put it under ch 1 so I had to switch them. Alrighty peoples. :) This is my chapter. :)**

It's early in the morning the next day. Donald woke up and headed down to the lab to wake up Adam Bree and …Bree. He sighed. He could have stopped Marcus. He didn't know how but, he could have stopped him. He shook his head and pushed the thought into the back of his mind. He couldn't think about that right now. He still had three other children that he needed to worry about. He trudged into the kitchen to poor his self some coffee. He yawned and headed to the elevator. It's weird, Eddy hasn't turned him self on for the past week. Which is kind of strange. Mr. Davenport didn't think about it. When he got down there, he saw an expected empty capsule, Adam's capsule, and…Bree's was empty. Oh god no! He dropped his coffee cup and cursed out loud. What could have happened to her? He had no idea.

Adam stirred in his sleep and groaned when he heard Mr. Davenport cuss. He opened his capsule unaware that Bree wasn't there.

"What's going on Mr Davenport?" He asked his voice groggy with sleep. He yawned and farted after getting out.

"Bree's gone," Mr Davenport muttered and got to work on his cyber desk as he typed up numbers to see if he could track Bree's chip. He pointed when he saw that her location was at a cliff. Oh no…what's going to happen? He studied as he saw her dot not moving. Just staying there. He sighed and decided that he should not waste anytime, he told Adam to get dressed now. He went to the elevator to tell Leo the same thing.

As he drove to the edge of the cliff, he kept thinking that he hoped his daughter was okay. What he saw when he got there both surprised and then angered him. He saw that his daughter was talking…okay, no big deal. The big deal was, his daughter was talking to Marcus…He saw that he was hovering a tail pipe over her head. It lowered and lowered….why wasn't she trying to fight him back? He couldn't tell what they were saying. He also saw that Marcus was hovering a bunch of cars in mid air. Then Bree said something which made Marcus drop the cars and tail pipe away from her. When they started to lean in to each other, that's what made Donald angry. He stopped the car from a distance and got out.

"Bree!" He shouted anger clearly in his words.

Bree jumped and looked over at her father. She felt the wind rush past her and knew that Marcus sped away in another direction. She sighed. Of course of all people to ruin this moment. She sighed and ran up to him at a normal speed

"Mr. Davenport, I..I can explain," She said nervously

Donald crossed his arms disapointment clearly showed on his face. Now, as a father, he didn't want anyone kissing his daughter. But, he especially didn't want this thing…this monster kissing her.

"Well," He started "Start explaining. Start explaining how you almost kissed him. Bree, did you forget that he's the one who killed Chase?!"  
"Did you forget that Chase even died?!"  
What's that supposed to mean?! Of course I haven't forgot!"  
"Yes you have! It's only been a week and you and the rest of the family seems to be moving on with their normal life like Chase didn't even exist! I don't understand it!"  
Donald opened his mouth about to say something but then closed it, she had a point, it seemed like the rest of them had forgotten that Chase even existed. He was only doing that though to stay strong for Bree. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to do. He sighed anger taking him over. "Just …just get in the car," He said and pointed to Tasha's car.

Bree sighed and rolled her eyes as she stomped to the car. She sighed knowing she'll hear from her siblings later as the door was opened so they could hear every word that her and Mr. Davenport said. She rolled her eyes.

The ride home was a silent one. Nobody talked. They were all in their own thoughts. Leo for instance was in deep thought. He wondered why Bree went to Marcus of all people. He understood that she was upset that Chase died. But, to go to the very person who caused his death? It made no sense to Leo why.

Adam glanced between his dad and sister. A week passed sense his brother's horrible death. They didn't notice but, Adam hasn't been his self either. It confused him why of all people, it was Marcus Bree went too. Why didn't' she try to confide Mr. Davenport about it? Or even Leo? Of course she wouldn't Adam. After all, Adam was just the dumb one, he didn't know any better. Well, his innocence wasn't ignorance.

The rest of that day, Bree didn't talk to her brothers, dad, or even Tasha. She was deep in thought about what Marcus had said. About how Douglas treated him, why he acted the way he did. Then, a thought occurred to her…

_ "Marcus is just an android. He won't even make it past his sixteenth birthday…" _

That meant that Bree had only a few months to give Marcus happiness.

* * *

A couple days pass and Bree doesn't bother to find Marcus. She decided that she needed to lay low for a bit. Least until she can think of a plan to get to Marcus. As expected, Mr. Davenport has kept a tighter leash on her. That really annoyed her. On a Wednesday afternoon, Mr. Davenport was getting something waxed. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Leo and Adam went down to the lab and Tasha was out again on another news assignment. Bree headed upstairs to her bedroom that she used during the day. She almost screamed when she saw who was on the bed with his arms crossed.


	4. Another Meeting

** A/N: Yeah, I know that this is supposed to be AllAmericanSlurp's chapter but, she currently has a lot on her plate and asked me to write the next chapter. So, here's a bit of a short chapter for yall. :)**

_ "I know you're in there Marcus, you just have to let it show" _

Let it show, those words rang in Marcus's mind after he super sped away from Bree in the other direction so Donald Davenport wouldn't catch up with him. Too bad there was no good left. He sighed.

_ Marcus saw clearly as Douglas dropped the remote. Marcus could have easily super sped to pick up the remote. Or even levitate it to him. But, no, he hesitated instead which gave Donald the chance to crush the remote._

_ "I ask you to do one thing!" Douglas shouted at Marcus. _

In reality, Marcus cringed when he felt something come from his eye. He put his hand to his face and felt that it was a tear. How could he be crying if he's an android? Even so, crying is a weakness. He had to learn that the hard way. Marcus sighed and used geo leaping to get into the Davenport's property. Once he was on the court yard, he watched as Bree stomped to her bedroom with out talking to her family. He thought back to when he was spying on them.

_ He watched through the screen as he saw Leo antagonizing Bree with a robotic fly. Yes, he was annoying her but he was only joking._

In reality, Marcus sighed . At that time and the other times he was watching them when they were in the lab. He was jealous. Jealous because they had something that he wanted. To be appreciated, to be loved. Marcus decided that he wanted to talk to Bree. For what reason, he didn't really know. He thought and geo leaped to her bedroom. He ended up on her bed. Marcus crossed his arms and braised his back against the headboard.

She almost screamed when she saw who was on the bed with his arms crossed.

"Marcus?!" She hissed at him, "What…" She hesitated for the right words.

Marcus got off of her bed and walked up to her. "Me what?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to say, "If they know you're here… how did you get in?"  
"By geo leaping," Marcus said and shrugged.

Bree narrowed her eyes. "I mean, why did you come?"  
Because for some reason, Marcus wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to know what it felt like to feel love. Even though he was an android, he had human feelings, could think. And right now, he wanted to know what family felt like.

He only shrugged "I don't know. I thought from our last conversation, you seemed like you wanted to talk to me," He said.

Bree nodded and decided to crawl onto her bed next to him. There was obviously more to it then meets the eye.

_ Just open up_ the words kept repeating in Marcus' mind. He sighed. Marcus wanted to open up, he was just afraid. He would never admit it. To fear something is a weakness.

_ When Marcus was five year old, Douglas Screamed in a rage at him "You can't do anything right! You can't do anything at all! One SIMPLE task-I ask you to do one thing!"  
Marcus cowered from his creator. He was only five, he couldn't have known better. But, did Douglas care? No, he didn't. _

_ "Daddy, I tried! I really did! They're too strong!" if he had been human, tears would've been streaming down his cheeks. But even so, he couldn't cry. Crying was for babies and flimsy, weak people. He couldn't cry. He was Marcus, a powerful, once older, machine. What kind of powerful being cried? At least, that was creator's/father's motto. _**(Please give credit to AllAmericanSlurp for that flashblack. Thankyou! :))**

In reality, Marcus looked down and saw that he was holding Bree's hand…how did that happen?  
Bree watched as Marcus was silently looking off into the distance. He looked like he was deep in thought. Pretty soon, she felt him grab her hand. She wondered why. For some strange reason, she let him hold her hand.

_ He needs to open up_ she thought to her self _Just let him_

Yeah, that had to be the reason why. She was just allowing him to open up. Oh she is such a bad liar, even to her self.

"According to Douglas," Marcus started to say. "I never did anything right," He added.

Marcus sighed. This was pointless. He wasn't used to opening up like this. At all.

"Bree? Come down here!" They both heard a voice and Marcus disappeared.


	5. Him

** A/n: I doubt any one pays attention to these, but after a long wait, here's Allamericanslurp's chapter. She said the bolded him was over used yes, but required for the story. **

Bree zipped downstairs and came face-to-face with Mr. Davenport at the base of the stairs.

"Bree, I know that you were definitely talking to someone upstairs, in your room," He said very slowly, as if he was talking to a three-year-old that typically got in trouble.

Bree looked away slowly and stubbornly said,

"You can't prove that."  
She pushed out her lower lip as if she was on the verge of a tantrum.

Mr Davenport broke into a grin that wasn't happy.

"That's where I prove you wrong, 'cause, one, GENIOUS! And, oh, I think I can!"  
He flipped on Eddy and instructed to him "Eddy, show me the footage of what happened in Bree's room in the past thirty minutes, now."  
Eddy knew better then to argue, but he wouldn't have anyway. This was the time of his life, being able to get one of the bionic brats in trouble! He smilled his bracket smile and seemed more gleeful then he had ever been before.

"Oh Donny, I just bet you won't be happy with what you see at all!"  
Mr. Davenport turned to Bree, "Last chance Bree," He said.

His tone was more-then-clear warning tone.

"You can either be honest with me and confess now or you can clam up and get in trouble for lying to me."  
Bree snorted and pointed out, "Won't I get in trouble both ways? Aren't you just trying to get me to confess so you can still punish me for talking to…" She shut up before she eked the name Marcus out.

Donald smiled rather nervously, seeming to either a)ignored or, most likely b) over looked her slip-up.

"N-no, of course you, um, w-won't get in t-trouble if you tell m-me the truth…"  
He smiled weakly.

Bree game him a pointed glare with more poison then usual. She knew he was lying. Interesting how he wants her to be honest with him when he isn't in the first place?

Eddy sai more then rather unhelpfully, "She's got a point Donny boy!"  
Donald shot daggers at Eddy and then said to Bree.  
"Bree-was Marcus in your room?"  
_I have to protect him _Bree's immediate thoughts were. _He can't be discovered/ get caught, not in the state he was in right now._

But that means lying to Mr. Davenport and getting in more trouble, her more honest side remarked.

_ Oh, who do you think you are Bree? Some stinking goody-two-shoes like Chase?  
_"Marcus was in my room!" Bree blurted out defiantly. "And do whatever you want," She added, "You'll never catch me!"

And then with that final statement, she litterally blew out of the door, rifling the papers stacked upon the glass coffee tables and rattling the lamps banging in the second-story beams.

Marcus had teloported. Partly because of panic that he'd be discovered by Mr. Davenport, which, technically, he'd already had…and partly because he knew that he wouldn't' have known what to say to Bree after what she'd already commeted on.

And where was he now? He could, and would quite honestly, care less.

But where did he know quite well was that he still fetl like he needed to talk to Bree and show her his true nature-whenever he was around her, he felt better about his sefl. More confident, warmer, happier.

But if he felt like this, why did he panic and feel like he just had to run and vanish? Like…he needed to be away from her-as far away from her as possible. That way his conscience reminded him of everything he did wrong in his first fifteen years…

He didn't know if he actually had feelings for Bree, but what he did know was that he felt…kind of attracted to her.

It wasn't exactly love, but…it was the next closest thing, right?

* * *

Mr Davenport watched passively, with his hands by his side, palms flat, as he'd stared unemotionally, as it seemed, his only, adoptive, daughter, disappear, perhaps and hostilely to find **him.**

To a passerby, it seemed like he was indifferent to the fact that she'd run away.

But as Bree had zipped out of the room, although he had stood stone-still, his emotional thoughts were raging and churning, fighting to take it's turn, worrying him rather unhealthily.

_ Where is she going? Did she just get so agitated that she simply glitches when she stopped running? What was she hiding in her room? Who was she talking to? Why was she being so defensive and defiant to me? She's never been like this to me before. Will she come back? Supposing that it really wasn't a glitch? And worst of all: What does she want with-__**Him**__?_

Mr. Davenport slowly snapped out of his terrible whirlwind of a trance as of a few minutes after Bree's sudden and abrupt departure. As he did, he looked out the window,watching a halk soar over the tree tops. Free. Btu, it seemed almost mournful.

_ He's alone, _ Mr. Davenport thougth unconsciously.

_ Bree was free, but alone, or was she really. Will she be able to use her bionics? If she refeals them, I'll be ruined! But, it's also for her own good. She'll be taken away and experimented on if she accidentally runs too fast or if she talks in a creepily identical imitation of another person's voice…_

And it was as he stood there when there was a blur and he allowed himself to get his hopes up that she would be actually coming back, apologizing for her hurtful and wrong actions, and that she'd say she'd always stay with Mr. Davenpot and keep the secret.

But instead, Donald came face-to-face with…

** Him.**

* * *

Where was he? She would've found him…like Chase, or Adam. But, she couldn't' track him by a chip like she could with her brothers. Btu then again, he was Marcus. Sly, elusive, on the run, and of course, nearly untraceable. But, she had to find him.

* * *

"Marcus!" Mr Davenport yelled, nearly jumping in the air "What are you doing here?"

He knew how powerful Marcus was. He'd watched him cream Adam, bree, and Chase during the night of the bionic showdown…

Marcus looked him dead in the eye, and replied with an eyebrow raised to his hairline.

"Where's Bree?"


End file.
